


Un nuevo comienzo y el guardar del mundo Pokemon

by LaddyAcuario



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, F/M, Games, Love, M/M, Original Pokemon Region, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaddyAcuario/pseuds/LaddyAcuario
Summary: Euriel perdió su vida por culpa de una entidad traviesa, pero otra entidad le da una nueva vida. Pero no todo se da sin un costo. Ahora Euriel debe ayudar al elegido, su sobrino por obra de la entidad, a salvar el mundo pokemon y a la alma gemela de este. Podrá nuestra nueva habitante del mundo pokemon ayudar a pesar de que también tiene que hacer de frente con su alma destinada.





	Un nuevo comienzo y el guardar del mundo Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera ves escribiendo sobre pokemon. Mi historia tendrá un poco de yaoi, relacion chicoxchico, ya quedan advertidos. No soy dueña de pokemon.  
> disfruten del epilogo

Epilogo   
PVO Euriel  
Me sentía como flotando. Mi cuerpo era ligero. Escuchaba una voz, sabía que me llamaba, pero deseaba seguir durmiendo.  
\- Euriel despierta – decía la voz. Era masculina y algo siniestra. De quien era esta voz me preguntaba - ¡DESPIERTA NIÑA! – grito la voz asustándome y despertándome de golpe.  
Abrí los ojos y medí cuenta que me encontraba en un lugar completamente blanco. Era como la nada. Al frente mío se encontraba un ser, y digo ser porque no parecía humana y me daba una sensación de que era poderoso y era mejor no hacerle enojar.   
\- Bien ya que despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes? – me pregunto el ser.  
\- Aturdida y bien creo – le respondí – si no te importa me dirías donde estoy y quien eres – pregunte algo nerviosa al ser.  
\- Nos encontramos en el limbo, el lugar entre el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos. Y me presente soy Muerte – dijo apartándose un poco la capa, dejando mostrando a un hombre de aspecto varonil y guapo.  
Suponía que tenía los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que mi boca. La muerte era este hombre que se encontraba al frente mío.  
\- Espera un momento si estoy enfrente de ti, que eres la muerte, eso significa que yo – empecé a decir, pero fui interrumpida por la muerte.  
\- Si muerta sí, pero estoy aquí para darte otra oportunidad – me informo la muerte.  
\- Me parece extraño que tú, la muerte, le diera otra oportunidad a un ser inferior como yo, cuando se supone que a ti debería gustarte que seres vivos mueran – le dije y este se puso algo nervioso y pálido – y por la expresión que pones significa que no estoy muy errada – dije con una sonrisa.  
\- Eres muy astuta humana – me acuso, yo solo puede encogerme de hombros – y si tienes razón hay una fuerte opción por la cual, te estoy dando esta nueva oportunidad y es para no ser eliminado por “ellas” – me informo algo mas pálido.  
\- ¿Eliminarte? ¿Ellas? – le pregunte  
\- Veras los seres humanos piensan que existen Dioses y ese tipo de cosas para explicar los sucesos que ellos no tiene respuesta – empezó a decir, pero le interrumpí.  
\- Entonces no existen – pregunte curiosa.  
\- Si existen, pero no son absolutos como los humanos creen. Sin embargo tu mundo no es el único que existe hay un centenar de mundos y cada uno está unido por un delicado equilibrio. Los dioses existen, pero no son seres supremos, lo son las entidades. Las entidades son aquellas fuerzas que sabes que existen, pero en ningún momento puedes verlas o tocarlas. Por ejemplo yo, sabes qué éxito, pero nunca me conocerás, excepto tu que me he presentado ante ti por una excepción – me explico   
\- Pero eso que tiene qué ver con esas ellas qué mencionaste – le pregunté.  
\- Ellas 2 son junto conmigo son las entidades más poderosas de todas. La Vida, El Destino y por supuesto yo La Muerte. Somos los encargados de dirigir la estancia de cualquier ser vivo de los mundos. Pero como ya te mencione, existe otras entidades, y si ellas intervienen donde no deben pueden causar un desequilibrio en los mundos y traer graves consecuencias – me termino de explicar.  
\- Y déjame adivinar, eso fue lo que sucedió – afirme.  
\- Si así es. Caos, la gemela de Destino, intervino en tu muerte, cosa que no debería haber pasado si yo hubiera estado prestando atención en las energías que provenían de Caos. Y para mi mayor desgracia Destino al parecer te tenía algo de aprecio – término de declarar muerte. Yo por mi parte me burle de eso último.  
\- Yo no creo que me apreciaba, si dejo que una niña de 8 años quedar huérfana y a la merced de 2 tíos que lo único para que la querían, era por el dinero que recibirían al cuidarla y la herencia que heredo al morir sus padres, para esa clase de aprecio pues paso. – dije bastante molesta.  
\- Si bueno, ella teje el hilo de donde y cuan largo será su vida, lastimosamente no decide que le va a ocurrir a esa persona, es al azar los sucesos que puedan pasar – me explicó – pero aquellas personas que piensa que esos hechos son demasiado graves para esa persona, le da dones; como inteligencia extrema, habilidades en las artes, habilidades en los deportes, entre otros. Tú recibiste los dones de la inteligencia, habilidades en algunas artes, en varios deportes y en la cocina. Por eso estoy preocupado, a esas personas que le entrego dones, las vigila muy de cerca y si se entera que permití que su hermana hiciera de las suyas y con eso te costara tu vida la mía será la que acabara, y Vida la ayudara de eso no hay duda – explicó temeroso.  
\- Entonces regresare a mi casa – le pregunte.  
\- No lastimosamente, tu cuerpo en tu mundo dejo de existir en el momento que tu corazón dejo de latir. Devolverte tu cuerpo seria meterme con la nigromancia y para ti no sería lo mejor. He decidido darte un nuevo cuerpo, en un nuevo mundo y quizás una mejor vida, que te parece – me pregunto. Yo tenías mis dudas.  
\- A cambio de que Muerte – le pregunté   
\- Al parecer Destino te dio bien tus dones – me dijo con una sonrisa – te acuerdas que te mencione que los mundos están conectados por un delicado equilibrio y cuando Caos hizo de las suyas, también afecto a otro mundo. Ese mundo ya lo conoces es el mundo Pokemon – me dijo tirándome esa bomba.  
\- Disculpa el mundo Pokemon. Es una broma verdad – le pregunte incrédula, pero la mirada que me dio, me dio a entender de que no era ninguna broma. El mundo Pokemon existe, el de los juegos y el anime.  
\- Te daré una nueva vida en el mundo pokemon, en donde no cambiare tu aspecto físico, eres bien parecidas. Te daré una familia, pero para no ponerte tanto drama solo serán tus tíos; tíos que te amaran como a ninguna. Te daré pokemones de gran calidad y poder. Te proporcionare poder político, social y económico. Y lo más importante tu alma gemela – me informo todo lo que me daría, yo solamente me quede en shock.  
\- Porque tanto- le pregunte todavía en shock.  
\- Lo que tienes que hacer es salvar al mundo pokemon de su destrucción y con lo que te estoy dando es poco, contrastado con lo que tienes que hacer. Ayuda a salvar al mundo pokemon junto a su elegido. Todo lo que te estoy dando al inicio se quedara contigo y tu descendencia para siempre. Que me respondes – me pregunto.  
\- Yo……….

**Author's Note:**

> espero que les haya gustado el inicio de mi fic. espero que dejen sus comentarios. no vemos


End file.
